The present invention relates to an elevation-adjustable stand for use in acrobatic exercises or as a pillow or seat which can be adjusted to different heights to meet different requirements.
In an aerobatic exercise, a foot stand is commonly used. FIGS. 1 and 2 show a foot stand for this purpose. As illustrated, the foot stand 1 comprises a base block 11 having two upright ratchets 111 at two opposite sides, a top shell 12 covered on the base block 11 and having two pawl members 121 bilaterally disposed on the inside and respectively meshed with the upright ratchets 111. The elevation of the top shell 12 can be adjusted relative to the base block 11. However, the procedure of adjusting the elevation of the top shell 12 relative to the base block 11 is not easy and must be done by both hands. When to adjust the elevation of the top shell 12, the pawl members 121 of the top shell 12 must be disengaged from the upright ratchets 111 by both hands, and then the top shell 12 is lifted to the desired elevation. When the pawl members 121 are released from the hands, they immediately return to their former shape and engage with the upright ratchets 111 again, and therefore the top shell 12 is stopped at the desired elevation. However, because the pawl members 121 and the ratchets 111 are not visible during the adjusting procedure, the adjustment can only be checked by the sense of touch, therefore several trials may be needed to achieve the desired adjustment.